Nuevo amor
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Durante el día de San Valentín, una... "pareja pelicular" será formada


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré por ahí una vez, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar esta lectura por capítulos para el idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 _ **The Loud House**_ **y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Weavillain

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

Otro día de San Valentín había llegado y se había ido.

... Bueno, técnicamente eso no era del todo cierto. Después de todo, solo eran unos minutos después de las cuatro de la tarde, lo que significaba que aún quedaba tiempo para celebrar la fiesta del amor. Sin embargo, para los estudiantes de escuela primaria como Lincoln Loud, el Día de San Valentín solo tuvo un significado real de las nueve de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde, horario que abarcaba habitualmente un día de escuela de lunes a viernes.

Así que sí, desde su punto de vista, otro Día de San Valentín había llegado y se había ido... o más específicamente, otro Día de San Valentín sin éxito había llegado y se había ido y, por primera vez en su vida, eso realmente le molestaba.

A Lincoln nunca le había importado el Día de San Valentín y todos los rituales enfermizos y cursis que eso conllevaba, lo que significa que no le importaba nada si nunca antes había recibido la admiración de alguien... aunque no es como si hubiera sentido la pérdida de algo que nunca recibió, de todos modos.

Claro, él podía entender por qué alguien se sentiría halagado, incluso eufórico, por conseguir chocolates, flores, poemas y toda la importancia detrás de las baratijas, pero... eh; eran festividades empalagosas y excesivamente sentimentales que simplemente no eran su escena, así simple. Además, no era como si hubiera sabido qué hacer con las insinuaciones de algunas chicas sin rostro, al menos sin herir sus sentimientos con su apatía hacia el regalo y hacia la chica que se lo daba.

Sin embargo, Paige no era una niña sin rostro; si lo fuera, entonces ella no sería la excepción a la indiferencia de Lincoln por el Día de San Valentín. Las interacciones más significativas que Lincoln tuvo con ella fueron las que tenía en su cabeza, donde sus tiernos ojos azules lo miraban con amor, su voz melódica sonara como campanas de iglesia celestiales en sus oídos mientras se reía de todos sus chistes, y sus dedos suaves se enredaban agradablemente con los suyos mientras se tomaban de las manos y miraban las nubes.

De todos modos, a pesar de que nunca habían tenido una conversación, Lincoln deseaba con toda su alma que las primeras palabras que le diría fueran hoy; ya ansiaba que ella se acercara tímidamente a él, con sus nervios andando a toda máquina y su estómago en nudos, y que le pronunciara esas cinco palabras mágicas: "¿Querrías ser mi San Valentín?"

Y lo que dejaba una herida abierta y supurante en su corazón, que palidecía miserablemente cada vez que el recuerdo brillaba ante él, era que ella las había dicho...

... a alguien más.

Mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala, frunciendo el ceño tristemente y sin expresión mirando al techo, Lincoln deseó no haber ido a la escuela hoy... bueno, al menos no habría tenido que sentir cómo su alma se aplastaba y su corazón se hiciera añicos después de escuchar a Paige poniéndose efusiva con un niño que no era él (y eso que solo estaba a unos pocos pies de él mientras metía libros en su casillero, aunque no lo crean).

Y a partir de ese momento, lo que una vez fue esa indiferencia que sentía por el Día de San Valentín, de manera lenta pero segura terminó por convertirse en una deprimente incompetencia. Cada vez que lo pasaban por alto, lo ignoraban como bandadas de chicas que aparentemente hacían todo lo que estaba en su poder para no curar sus sentimientos heridos con una muestra de su afecto y piedad, simplemente se sentía cada vez menos amado, la abrazadera dentada de dientes dentados apretada alrededor de su pecho.

Cuando terminaron las clases, no solo se sintió descorazonado por haber sido excluido, sino también por ser aparentemente tan superficial y centrado en sí mismo, que se sintió triste porque no le llovieron cariñosamente una festividad por la que nunca tuvo ningún respeto real, para empezar. De todos modos, ¿qué le daba el derecho a estar deprimido por ser invisible, como si le debieran simpatía y afecto porque sus preciosos sentimientos fueron lastimados por una chica que estaba demasiado ocupada desmayándose por alguien que probablemente merecía su atención más que a él?

Lincoln suspiró anhelante, tratando de aplacar el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta cuando sus ojos comenzaron a regar... su ira no podía durar mucho tiempo, no cuando fue estrangulado en torno por el vacío y el dolor que hoy le había traído.

Se quedó así por un rato más, suspirando y sacudiéndose las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, hasta que escuchó un golpe en la puerta principal. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, sabiendo que tendría que dejar el consuelo de su asiento (que estaba empezando a acomodarse) para poder responder. Sería justo que lo hiciera. Después de todo, a diferencia de él, sus hermanas (aparte de Lori, quien conducía a la bodega de Casagrande para visitar a Bobby) se estaban divirtiendo en este momento, charlando animadamente sobre todos los regalos que fueron lo suficientemente buenos para conseguir.

‒ Lo conseguiré... ‒ se dijo Lincoln a sí mismo, mientras se dirigía hacia su destino, moviéndose parsimoniosa y lentamente para que otro aluvión ligero de golpes golpeara contra la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta y la retiró, Lincoln pensó que era una buena idea intentar al menos parecer feliz por el visitante, incluso si sus tontos sentimientos no le permitieran mostrar una sonrisa genuina...

Pero cuando movió la puerta hacia atrás y echó un buen vistazo al visitante, una sonrisa genuina fue exactamente lo que se extendió por la cara de Lincoln, la cual era tan grande que sus mejillas se contrajeron... ¿Cómo podría él, e incluso alguien más, estar con los ánimos por los suelos poner una cara como la que lo saludó? Sin pensarlo, se arrodilló para mirar al visitante a los ojos, puso un brazo hacia adelante y le dio un alboroto a esos lindos mechones de cabello castaño.

‒ ¡Hola, Darcy! ‒ gorjeó Lincoln, usando el tipo de tono almibarado que uno usaría para adorar a un bebé o a un cachorro.

Estaba tan absorto en su propia alegría que no se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de aceptar el gesto con una sonrisa alegre y una risita como solía hacer, Darcy, que se aferraba a su jirafa de peluche, Rafo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sonriendo tímidamente y sonrojándose mientras ella apartaba la mirada de él y miraba sus zapatos luminosos.

‒ Ho-hola, Lincoln ‒ murmuró.

Lincoln retiró su mano y se levantó.

‒ Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada... pasa. ‒ insistió con cariño, dando un paso hacia un lado y haciendo un gesto para que entrara.

Darcy asintió débilmente y siguió a Lincoln, haciéndolo con pasos temblorosos y cautelosos mientras arrastraba los pies camino hacia el sofá. Mientras tanto, Lincoln, que se dirigía a la cocina para tomar una caja de jugo de manzana para su invitada, todavía estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja por este último acontecimiento.

No podría haber pedido una mejor manera de mantener la oscuridad a raya que Darcy Homandollar. Claro, lo más probable es que estuviera allí para pasar el rato con Lisa y solo le ahorraría unos minutos en el mejor de los casos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado de todos modos... Darcy era un pequeño rayo de sol precoz, capaz de levantar el ánimo, sin importar en qué humor estuviera. Su madre podría haberle dicho que Charles hizo pis en toda su colección de cómics, pero no habría pensado en ese horror mientras Darcy estuviera cerca para alegrarle sus ánimos.

Fue allí mismo cuando Lincoln pensó mejor en su pequeña misión; se olvidó de una caja de jugo de manzana, ella estaba recibiendo dos y una galleta con chispas de chocolate. Y una pizca en la mejilla porque una criatura tan adorable como lo era Darcy se lo merecía.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lincoln regresó con los refrigerios, pasando junto a Darcy, que estaba sentada en el cojín del medio del sofá con Rafo a su lado, y colocándolos sobre la mesa de centro.

" _Bien, ahora... ¡vayamos por ese pellizco de la mejilla, Linc"_.

Pero justo cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, Darcy lo llamó en un tono frenético y suplicante.

‒ ¡Espera! ‒ gritó ella, con cierto aire alarmante en su tono de voz. ‒ ¡Por favor, no te muevas!

En ese momento, los ojos de Lincoln se agrandaron, y la sangre que corría en sus venas se convirtió en hielo, haciendo que se quedara tan tieso como una reliquia.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿A-algo está mal? ‒ preguntó preocupado.

‒ Estoy bien ‒ dijo ella. ‒ Yo, ah... solo necesito que te quedes solo un poquito, por favor.

El estruendoso ritmo cardíaco de Lincoln se calmó con la tranquilidad, aunque él todavía no sabía qué hacer con la solicitud de Darcy o con el tono reservado en su voz. Él estuvo aparentemente contemplativo por mucho tiempo con eso porque ella agregó:

‒ Por favor... ¿con chocolate dulce, chispitas, ositos de goma, malvaviscos, crema batida y migas de galletas encima? ‒ exclamó Darcy, con su tono de voz casi rayando en la imploración.

Lincoln, quien todavía estaba de espaldas ante Darcy, se río entre dientes por su solicitud.

‒ Todo menos la cereza, ¿eh?

Él prácticamente podía sentir que ella hacía una mueca en su rostro mientras ella emitía un sonido de disgusto, profundo desde la parte posterior de su garganta.

‒ ¡Puaj! No me gustan las cerezas ‒ dijo. ‒ Son asquerosas, especialmente cuando usan su jugo para hacer medicamentos desagradables para la tos. ¡Doble puaj!

Lincoln se rió de nuevo, aunque tuvo la presencia de la mente para ser rápido y darle una respuesta a Darcy para tranquilizarla.

‒ Está bien ‒ dijo, algo condescendiente. ‒ No me moveré hasta que me digas.

A partir de allí, Lincoln se quedó en silencio, preguntándose a dónde iría Darcy con esto. Podría haber jurado que escuchó el débil sonido de un papel arrugarse y algunos susurros por parte de la niña, pero aparte de eso, nada podía darle pistas sobre en qué se estaba metiendo. Tal vez Darcy trajo un juego o juguete que ella quería mostrarle, algo así como un comecocos de papel, o un avión de papel, o... algo.

No pudo terminar sus pensamientos una vez que sintió un dedo ligeramente golpearlo en el hombro, seguido por Darcy indicándole su estado.

‒ Estoy... estoy lista.

Ahí estaba otra vez, el pensamiento de Lincoln nuevamente quedó invadido por la preocupación al escuchar ese timbre nervioso en su voz desde la primera vez que le había pedido que no se moviera. De repente, la idea de que Darcy podría haberle presentado algún tipo de juego era una tontería imperó en su consciencia, pero... ¿Qué podría ser tan inquietante en el mundo para que ella tratase eso de esa manera?

" _Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo"_ , pensó Lincoln mientras giraba, y miraba hacia abajo...

... y casi aspira el oxígeno de toda la habitación con un solo jadeo por lo que vio antes de que una sonrisa llena de felicidad adornara su rostro.

Ahí estaba Darcy, quien le sostenía una hoja de papel blanca y arrugada, con sus dedos temblorosos amenazando con rasgar el papel por la mitad. Todo mientras que un rubor feroz se apoderaba de sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente y sus labios se tensaron.

Por su parte, Lincoln, que poco a poco estaba recuperando los sentidos, no tenía lugar para especular sobre el comportamiento de Darcy... ¿cómo podría haberlo con... con esto? "Esto" no era el papel que le estaba presentando Darcy, sino lo que estaba garabateado en él... en la mitad inferior había un esbozo de Darcy sobre él y Darcy, sentado en la hierba y tomados de la mano con diminutos corazones rojos flotando sobre su cabeza. La mitad superior estaba adornada con letras gigantes rojas que deletreaban el siguiente mensaje:

 **¿SERÍAS MI SAN VALENTÍN?**

Lincoln casi se derritió, su sonrisa vertiginosa siempre presente mientras miraba a Darcy, quien tenía un ojo abierto y lo miraba con cautela.

‒ Rafo me ayudó a hacerlo ‒ dijo ella, como para pasarle la culpa a su jirafa de peluche en caso de que Lincoln no tomara muy amablemente su mensaje.

Pero lo que sucedió después puso fin a los temores de Darcy... ella soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando de repente fue levantada del suelo, sostenida por debajo de sus axilas mientras Lincoln la levantaba y la acercaba para un abrazo que llevó el rostro de la niña a su pecho.

‒ Ah, ¡por supuesto, seré tu Valentín! ‒ arrulló Lincoln, acunando su mejilla contra el cabello de la niña.

Fue el turno de Darcy de sonreír, su vergüenza nerviosa olvidada por la oleada de incredulidad y vértigo que golpeó su pecho.

‒ ¡¿En serio?! ‒ preguntó ella, claramente emocionada.

‒ ¡Lo prometo!

‒ ¡¿Con el meñique?!

Lincoln miró hacia abajo y, efectivamente, había un dedo meñique extendido para que se enganchara. Miró directamente a los ojos de Darcy y procedió a realizar dicho acto:

‒ Con el meñique‒ dijo de manera concisa, antes de agarrarse el dedo meñique con el de la niña.

Después de cerrar el trato, Darcy, siendo el angelito que era, se ofreció a compartir la mitad de los refrigerios que Lincoln le había traído antes. Aunque Lincoln era reacio a dejar pasar la oportunidad de consentirla como él quería, aceptó. Darle rienda suelta a Darcy terminó haciendo algo bueno para el chico de cabello blanco... tomar un sorbo de jugo de manzana en silencio le dio tiempo para dejar que los últimos minutos se asimilaran, y con eso llegó una mayor sensación de aprecio por todo lo que había sucedido.

Lincoln no sabía qué es lo que impulsó a Darcy a hacer esto (un enamoramiento fue su mejor suposición), pero rápidamente descubrió que no le importaba. Sí, ser ignorado por Paige le dolía, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que continuar con una perspectiva tan sombría y lúgubre de su valía como persona; siempre existirían los "Darcy" del mundo, aquellos que viven sin artimañas ni mentiras detrás de sus acciones, ya que entregaron un pedazo de su corazón a aquellos que necesitaban que les recordaran que eran dignos de amor y compasión como todos los demás.

Y después de que le enseñaron eso, Lincoln tuvo una nueva apreciación por el Día de San Valentín. Pero, más importante aún, tuvo una nueva apreciación por Darcy Homandollar... ella no era no una niña simplemente adorable, ella era un nuevo amor al que sentía que debía cuidar.

¡Ah!, y también a su risa; no estaba bromeando cuando se prometió a sí mismo que la pellizcaría en la mejilla.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Antes de partir, si me lo permiten, quisiera decirles que les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su** _ **review**_ **, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación.**

 **De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil, en especial con tres que realmente me costaron trabajo traducir y adaptarlas a nuestro idioma, la cuales se titulan como "Presunto inocente", "** _ **Not a Loud**_ **: Final Extendido" y "Emociones compartidas".**


End file.
